


Diesel "Anatolia" Jones

by SavouryBobcat



Category: unknowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavouryBobcat/pseuds/SavouryBobcat





	Diesel "Anatolia" Jones

**Face Choice:** Amber Heard

**Human Name:** Diesel Jones

**Unknown Name:** Anatolia

**Age:** Unspecified

**Species:** Siren

**Alignment:** Selinda

**Special Ability:** Body Transfer

**Bio:** Diesel grew up in a household that was quite unordinary. Adopted by an older couple at a young age, she was moved to some unassuming farm town. There wasn't much for her to do except go to school. For a while she went to school, came home, and helped her father with his car. She found ti was something she enjoyed, and she was good at. She went almost completely unnoticed all through middle school. Then she turned 16 years old. Literally, overnight, she was graced with beauty that seemed almost unhuman. It was a surprise to her and her parents, and even more to the puberty stricken boys at her high school. The boys loved her, the girls hated her, and all she wanted to do was stay home and work on cars in dirty clothes with her dad. On her daily walk back home, a group of 5 girls decided to jump her. They beat her senselessly, until Diesel was on the floor. She was taught that violence was wrong, and she would not resort to it now. As she curled in a ball as the girls kicked her over and over, she began to hum. it was a broken tune, one she knew was familiar but couldn't remember where she heard it from. The song began to comfort her and suddenly the kicking stopped. Diesel allowed her eyes to open only slightly and saw the girls standing over her, eyes glazed over, as they swayed softly in the breeze. It was like they were frozen in time. Not wanting the girls to snap out of it, She jumped up and began to run home, choosing the long way just in case the girls came looking for her. It was dark and she was only 2/3rds of the way home when the sound of a loud pickup truck came rumbling behind her. Diesel kept walking, head down, focusing on getting hme, until the truck pulled up beside her. She heard her name being called and glanced in to the truck, noticing it was one of her neighbors, a boy she had met briefly a few times, and was a senior at the same high school she was a freshman at. Cooper Stanton gave her a ride home, pressing her for information on who hurt her. She was unwilling to reveal her attackers, and Cooper stopped pressing the issue. From then on, Cooper and Diesel became closer and closer, slowly becoming best friends. His status as "popular senior" protected her and after a while she started to have feelings for her neighbor. She supressed the emotions until they were so far back in her mind she forgot about them. Diesel and Cooper stayed close, and she attributed her confidence to his friendship. Once she finally graduated highschool at the age of 19, she was almost overly confident. She was experienced sexually, and her beauty only seemed to grow each day. it was on her 20th birthday that her confidence was rocked. She was on a date with someone she had been dating for a few weeks, when he came on to her in the car. When she refused his advances, he attacked her. Instincts she didn't know she had kicked in as she began to hum a familiar song yet again, leaving her date dazed. As Diesel attempted to make her escape she was grabbed by a hooded figure. She could feel herself falling asleep slowly as someone whistled softly to her. She woke up in an unfamiliar place, in front of 8 people. They spoke of a world of Unknowns, calling her a Siren, saying her true name was Anatolia, and she was destined to rule. They sent her off right away, delirious, and confused. They set her up with a counselor, a male Siren named Chase Trainer. He was going to go home with her, chamr her parents, and help her with her skills as well as keeping her safe. Without having any sort of choice, Diesel accepted her destiny. Chase would never leave her side and when someone asked she had to explain he was her cousin or a long lost family member. His presence caused her relationship with Cooper to dwindle, Cooper hating everything about the overly vain Chase. After a while she was alienated from everyone in her human life as Chase began to help her. Soon enough he decided she was ready to go back and assume her role in the royal lineage. Creating a story of college and a modeling job, they left, without so much as a short goodbye to her loved ones. Now she sits beneath a queen on the edge of a war, unable to catch her breath as she gets use to her new powers, and is forced in to a position of politcal power.

**Personality:** Diesel is confident in her beauty and she has a strong personality. Although she is a non violent person, she has the combat training needed to become Siren Royalty. She has trouble letting go of her human culture, often sneaking away to her hometown to go back to the way things use to be. She has the head for deabting and knowing the difference between right and wrong, and her Siren abilities are becoming stronger and stronger each day. With the stress of teh job she often seduces people to sleep with in order to release the tension.

**Relationships:** (apt to change when more characters are added)

Cooper Stanton- Without knowing, she has fallen in love with Cooper. Its still that tugging in the back of her heart whenever she beds someone else. She won't admit it, but he is the main reason she goes back to her hometown regularly and secretly. She checks up on him and her parents. As part of her training to become Siren Royalty, she learns teh identity of some of the most lethal Unknown hunters. Her heart sank when she saw Cooper's name on the list, along with pictures of him. She was warned that her relationship with him must cease completely, but no matter how hard she tries she keeps going to see him. Her visits become more and more reckless, it seeming like she almost wanted him to see her, and soon enough Cooper discovers her, but not her secret. How will he react when she tells him her true form?

Chase Trainer- Although she doesn't like him very much, Chase is strong and attractive. She seeks him out when she isn't able to handle the stress of the world around her. With each and every one of their sexual encounters, she feels like somethign is wrong with him, she just can't quite put her finger on it. She begins to follow him one night when he leaves her bed,and she leads him to the Novum territory. KNowing the dangers of her being there, she turned back, but pegged him as a traitor instantly. INstead of turning him in, Diesel keeps him close, feeding him flase information to give to the Novum leader.

Grant Ronson- The King of the Elementals. She finds herself coming to him for guidance with political decisions. She finds comfort in his ability to relate and keep a level head about the world around them. His sensitvity to her being thrown in to this world blind has caused her to drop her guard around him. Eventually their late night debates and study sessions take a turn in the sexual nature. Diesel wants to hide her relationship with him, not wanting others to think she is sleeping her way in to the Princess position, even if it is impossible. Her and Grant have a relationship of nurturing and knowledge.


End file.
